Friendly Neighborhood Nine-Tails
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki died at the Valley of the Ends. Unfortunately for a certain Uchiha, Naruto the Kyuubi was born as a result of the chidori impaling the seal. Now Naruto has to get use to living as a walking force of nature while Konoha learns to live with a mountainous fox in their backyard. Kyuubi-Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Friendly Neighborhood Nine-Tails

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki died at the Valley of the Ends. Unfortunately for a certain Uchiha, Naruto the Kyuubi was born as a result. Now Naruto has to get used to living as a walking force of nature while Konoha learns to live with a mountainous fox in their backyard.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Kyuubi seethed in his cage, his fur actually singed, unable to believe what had just happened. He wanted to yell at the boy for his incompetence and weak-heart at not going for the killing blow against the Uchiha when their two enhanced attacks collided, but even the fox himself couldn't have predicted what happened. Sasuke didn't go for a killing blow either. He didn't even aim for the chest. And there was no way it was intentional, but Sasuke had hit, of all places, right into the seal on Naruto's stomach.

Normally, this wouldn't be a bad thing. Seals on living hosts were not as easily destroyed, especially when said host had regeneration. However, the mix of the Uchiha's corrupted chakra had actually done damage to the seal. If this was because he was an Uchiha or if it was the curse seal, Kurama didn't know. All he knew was that he felt the shock even in here. That wasn't the bad part. The bad part was the damage.

Seals were complicated things, like multilayered locks with extra contingencies possibly built in. The Fourth's seal was unlike other seals. It was infused with the Death God's power, making so that even he, the greatest of the Bijuu would die if this brat were to fall and never rise again. The seal had, unfortunately, lost part of its link to Naruto's life. The result of this was not Kyuubi being able to escape when the Uzumaki died, oh no. No, the result was the seal registered Naruto as dead, right now. Which he nearly was, but Kyuubi could bring him back even from being this close to death. Unfortunately, the seal didn't know that. All it registered was that Naruto was 'dead' and so was insuring that the Bijuu would soon be as well.

The Bijuu growled, sensing the Death God's pull on his soul. It was just a tug, for now, but Kyuubi just knew it would start dragging him into the afterlife if he didn't do so willingly. The great demon sighed, not being able to believe this was his end, _**'I am Kurama! Greatest of the Tailed-Beasts! I, the one who dwarfed all my siblings in strength and size at my peak! I, who could level mountains and raised waves with a flick of my tail! I am to be laid low by a few humans with a knack for sealing?!'**_ He thought in outrage as he slammed his fist into the ground, **"I guess you were wrong...Father,"** He said softly, thinking back to the one human he ever liked, the Rikudo Sennin **, "Me and the rest aren't going to be reunited in any manner of the word...,"** He lamented softly, feeling the pull getting harder, **'Cold...so Death's grip really is cold,'** He mused to himself as he looked out of his cage, spying Naruto laying in the water, unconscious even in his mind.

He blinked; his red eyes blinked as he looked at the boy, untouched by Death's grip. Even without Kyuubi's chakra, he still clung to life like a starving man clung to food. Even as the great demon lay there dying from pure coincidence, the boy refused to die from all the strain and injuries the battle had caused him.

Kurama's eyes slowly rose to look at the seal, right where he knew the lock was. He didn't know enough about sealing to alter the seal in anyway, and even if he did, there was no way to escape the Shinigami's grip. A great hum echoed throughout the cage, ripples forming in the water as the crimson kitsune smirked. He didn't know enough about sealing, but he knew someone that did. He pulsed his chakra, staving off the Reaper's touch, just a bit. He had a little bit more time left before he left the world...with his own legacy.

 **Meanwhile**

Sasuke panted and sighed as he looked down at Naruto's prone form, down at the side of the river, from a top the cliff-side facing the direction of the Sound Village. He actually hadn't been trying to kill Naruto in the end, deciding that he wouldn't kill Itachi just to become just like him in the end. However, the lone Uchiha was a bit unsure if Naruto would survive- in his defense, it was his first time using the curse seal's second stage, and had hit Naruto's stomach when he meant to hit the chest, opposite side of the heart, as Naruto had survived a wound there already. He shook his head, deciding to head onwards before someone showed up and finished the job for Naruto. If he got the Mangekyou Sharingan, he'd know if Naruto had died.

He stopped, just as soon as he had turned, as he felt...something. He turned, slowly, looking down to see that same red chakra spreading out from Naruto by about ten feet in all directions. It caused the river water to evaporate and turn into a cloud of steam, obscuring his view as it rose out of the valley, "What now...?" Sasuke asked in annoyance and just a touch of dread. If Naruto pulled out a final trick, Sasuke doubted he could hold his own...

He fell backwards, landing on his rear, as a pillar of blood red chakra burst through the steam, climbing high into the heavens, shaking the earth with the sheer magnitude of its power. Sasuke could only stare, eyes wide as the malevolent chakra swept over him, almost like it was trying to choke the life out of every living thing in its reach...

 **Meanwhile**

Kakashi and Pakkun stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes going wide as they felt the demonic chakra. The wind, light as it was, suddenly changed directions as the chakra reached them, "Kakashi...that's..." Pakkun trailed off, unable to say it, almost unable to keep himself from dispelling in fear.

"Yeah, that's the nine-tails alright," Kakashi confirmed with a steely look in his eye, and sweet on his brow as he looked up as saw the pillar of red chakra, high in the distance, "Naruto...Sasuke...what did you do?" He whispered in dread, about to continue running towards what might just be two more teammates he had failed.

"Wait, Kakashi, look!" Pakkun called out, pointing back to the pillar again with his paw. Kakashi looked back up at it, wondering what Pakkun was pointing at...before looking confused as the center of the pillar started to turn a golden sun shade of yellow, steadily spreading and converting the rest of the pillar's light.

"...Come on Pakkun, we might not be too late after all," He ordered, confused but hopeful.

 **Konoha**

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled as she ran into the office, finding the Hokage staring out the window.

"I know, I felt it too," She confirmed grimly, "Send out messages to all our shinobi! Have them recalled to the village immediately!" She ordered, Shizune leaving with a nod, "ANBU!" She called, her guards appearing in an instant, "Monkey, have everyone high-Chunin and above mobilized. Tiger, instruct all mid-Chunin and below to start evacuating the civilians! Mouse, have every Clan Head and the village elders informed: The Kyuubi has returned," She instructed, all of them nodding and obeying. But even they were obviously nervous, _'Naruto...'_ Tsunade thought sadly, keeping up a strong front, _'Are you dead? Sarutobi's journals state that Kushina survived releasing the Kyuubi. Then again, there's little chance that your furry friend would let you live after being its prison for so long,'_ She mused in sorrow, _'Jiraiya...you better get back here fast, you're the best shot we got if this really is Kyuubi returning...'_

 **Valley of the End**

Sasuke, like his sensei and unlike the Hokage, saw the golden chakra forming in the red pillar, spreading through the rest like a virus almost. But Sasuke, being much closer than Kakashi, could feel another change. The hate, the anger, the unholy bloodlust were all fading...but the sheer magnitude of power sweeping over the area was just as intense. His eyes dilated for a moment as the yellow chakra completely converted all the red chakra, the ground and air shaking violently for a second...before the pillar seemed to implode on itself, sending out a shockwave for miles in every direction and slowly scattering the steam.

Sasuke slowly rose, barely able to bring himself to move, as he stared into the smoke, looking for any movement, any sign of...whatever had cause that, _'That much power...there was no way that Naruto had all of that...just what does he have? What does Itachi want from Naruto?'_ He wondered numbly, unwillingly in awe of what he had just witnessed.

In an instant, he saw it; on pure instinct, he activated his Sharingan, engraining the next few moments into his brain forever. A giant hand, with golden fur and enormous claws, rocketed out of the steam clouds, straight towards Sasuke. He jumped to his right, barely avoiding the great hand as it grasped onto the ledge. The Uchiha defector followed the length of the rather lanky arm, the strike having dispelled the smoke even more, and locked eyes with two giant slit blue eyes that were coming towards him, very rapidly, along with a set of equally giant fangs.

Turning around to run as fast as he could, he soon found that his now-enormous foe had leapt completely over him and landed a (relatively) short distance in front of him, making the Uchiha skid to a halt and back up. Just as he was about to attempt to hide in the trees from this beast, he went wide eyed and ran back towards the valley as the golden mountain swiped its hands across the ground in a wide arc. The attack leveled the trees to the ground that weren't flung into the air, leaving no place to hide.

With his back now against the ravine, he stared up at his adversary. The glaring blue eyes of a giant golden furred fox bore down on him, with long ears that had black markings that went down and around the eyes. It was easily as big as the toad Naruto had summoned to fight Gaara. The fact that it was a giant fox, like the beast that had nearly destroyed his now-former village over thirteen years ago, should have registered first in Sasuke's mind. But it didn't. What registered instead were those blue eyes that stared into his very soul. There was no mistaking those eyes, even if they were slit, "Naruto...?" He asked in disbelief in shock.

 **"Sasuke!"** The fox roared, truly roared, in a deep and growling voice that boomed from him fanged jaw, his mere yelling shaking the valley as his nine tails raised high above his head to swish angrily in the air, drawing Sasuke's attention to them.

"It...can't be! There's no way! You...you're the Kyuubi?!" Sasuke yelled, unsure if he was angry or scared at that thought. Naruto, however, went wide eyed before narrowing his gaze and growling dangerously.

 **"TEME!"** Naruto roared, almost unintelligibly, slamming his two of his tails on the cliff on either side of Sasuke, causing it to collapse. The Sharingan user gritted his teeth, nowhere to jump to and too injured and low on chakra to try any significant wall running, as the ground fell out from underneath him. He gasped and silently screamed in agony as he suddenly found himself in the grip of a giant fox with opposable thumbs. He struggled to stay conscious as he looked up and saw Naruto was holding him right in front of his giant mouth, lithered with teeth that could rip through metal. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the fear or the pain, but his world went black after that, his nightmares filled with the haunting images of a golden Kyuubi.

With Sasuke unconscious, Naruto sat the runaway down on the ground as gently as he could. The blonde kitsune scowled as he sat on his rear and looked down at his human-like paws, opening and closing the furred fists as reality seemed to dawn on him. He had become the Kyuubi. He was now a giant fox with nine new limbs to worry about. Out of all the things he could have done, he settled for sighing and running a paw through his head, trying to remember what happened...

 _ **'I may die...But the power of the Nine-tails...will not be so easily erased...This is my gift...and punishment for you, Brat...You 'will' replace me as...the Kyuubi...the strongest of the Bijuu...And if you fail me...if you disgrace my title...I will hound you in the next life we meet to no end...Go now, Naruto, my legacy...So say I, Kurama, Greatest of the Nine!'**_

That was what Naruto had heard, weakly, in his head as he began to transform in that pillar of chakra. The voice of the fox, tired yet triumphant, calling out to declare his power even as his soul was taken by Death, to show that he refused to go without leaving something behind, something to prove that he had existed, that his might was not just a myth.

"Rough day?" Kakashi asked, making Naruto blink himself back to the present to see his cyclops of a sensei was crouching on the end of his snout, giving him an eye smile.

 **"Sensei?"** Naruto asked in surprise, barely even feeling the weight on his nose, before blinking and glaring, "You couldn't have gotten here a little earlier!?" He yelled, making Kakashi cringe and cover his ears while sending a lot of chakra into his feet to keep from being launched off.

"DON'T YELL! YOU'LL MAKE ME GO DEAF!" Kakashi yelled, his ears ringing a bit, "Well, at least I know that's you, Naruto," He said, sticking a finger in his ear to hopefully clear it out.

 **"You know anyone else with blonde hair and blue eyes that is related to the words** _ **'Kyuubi no Kitsune'**_ **?"** Naruto asked dryly.

"Right, right," Kakashi said sheepishly, "There...any chance you can make yourself smaller? Preferably in human form, but a fox would be fine," He asked hopefully. Naruto stared at the silver haired Jonin for a long, long, LONG time, making him very uneasy, "...What?" He asked with a sweat-drop.

 **"First off, get off my nose. My nose is starting to itch and my eyes are starting to hurt from trying to look at you there,"** Naruto requested evenly, getting a noise of understanding from Kakashi, who jumped down to stand on the head of Uchiha Madara, the statue closest to Naruto at the moment.

"Can you hear me up there, with those big ears?" Kakashi asked curiously as he watched Naruto scratch his new nose.

 **"Yes, I can hear you just fine,"** Naruto answered with a sigh, **"And I just got this body. What makes you think I know a thing about making it smaller, let alone changing it into something else?"** He asked plainly.

"It was more wishful thinking than anything," Kakashi admitted, scratching the back of his head idly.

"You're not at all curious about what happened?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In regards to the battle itself? Another time. As for what happened to you? I'm going to assume that Sasuke chidori'ed you in the seal?" Kakashi guessed, Naruto's ears perking up a bit in surprise of that accurate guess, before dismissing it with a massive shrug.

 **"...Shouldn't we get him back to Konoha?"** Naruto asked, jamming a thumb, and two tails, in Sasuke's direction- only to blink and realize another Kakashi was already over there at the boy's side.

"I sent a clone to check on his vitals. He's exhausted and got a lot of stuff broken, but nothing seems fatal," Kakashi answered, looking sidelong up at Naruto, looking very unsure, "I'm just...trying to figure out how we should handle...," He paused to wave at Naruto's massive size, "This."

Naruto sighed, a bit tiredly, at that reminder, **"Yeah, I don't think they'll be too happy to see a Nine-Tailed Fox walking up to the village,"** Naruto admitted, his ears drooping.

"...Naruto, you okay?" Kakashi asked in concern.

The golden kitsune gave him a tired, dry glare, **"No, Sensei, I'm not. My best friend just tried to kill me, I'm tired, I've turned into a giant walking natural disaster, and I...I just want to go home and slee,."** Naruto admitted.

"...Sounds like a plan to me," Kakashi said with an eye smile, getting Naruto to perk up, looking at him oddly.

 **"...My prank senses are tingling,"** Naruto said curiously as Kakashi chuckled and headed over to Sasuke, picking him in his arms. Naruto blinked as he looked over his shoulder with what looked like a glare, but was actually a squint. He hummed before shaking his head and walking onward with Kakashi...

A man with a face that was half pitch-black and half pasty-white, and appeared to be part Venus fly trap, came out of the bark of a tree, sweating bullets as he stared at the behemoth of a fox, "This could... **be trouble,"** The two voices said, each equally worried, as he disappeared into the tree again to report to the Akatsuki. This was not good, at all. A Kyuubi, however inexperienced, was not a foe to take likely...

 **Meanwhile**

Kabuto flinched as he perceived the scowl beneath Orochimaru's now bandaged face. The snake Sannin had been forced to use a different body to switch with or risk dying, meaning he'd have to wait three years to switch again. What's worse, he found out that Sasuke's flight from Konoha had been foiled, meaning the Sound Four and Kimimaro were probably all dead by now. Honestly, Kabuto couldn't think of a way this could end without his master being furious at the loss of the Uchiha. The fact that the Kyuubi seemed to be released, right at the boarder to Rice Country no less, was just the horrible desert to this meal of failures and disappointment.

And yet...

"Kukuku...," Orochimaru laughed with a small smirk, "How very interesting," he commented with dark amusement.

"L-Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked, stunned at the reaction.

"You felt it, Kabuto? The hatred, the bloodlust? The malevolence crushing over the lands like a plague?" Orochimaru asked toyingly.

"I-I did, Lord Orochimaru, but...but it feels as though it's faded away," Kabuto answered, a bit unsure.

"Exactly," Orochimaru affirmed smoothly, "And yet, the oppressively massive chakra remains. One can feel it miles away, but it lacks the malice the Kyuubi has always possessed."

"W-what could that mean, Milord?" Kabuto asked, confused and a bit worried.

"Hmm, if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say our dear young Naruto has just stumbled his way into a new state of existence," He said musingly.

"A new state...Milord, surely...Surely you're not saying that...?" Kabuto asked in alarm, unable to understand this very simple idea.

"That the young container has become what he contained: The Kyuubi." Orochimaru confirmed with another chuckle, "Perhaps I was a bit too hasty. After all, depending on how Konoha reacts, I might have just found something new to study. After all, being immortal is one thing. But being a Bijuu? Why, that's just short of godhood to us frail humans," Orochimaru mused.

"Milord...what about Sasuke?" Kabuto asked curiously, still trying to swallow the idea that talentless Naruto could now be the strongest of the Bijuu.

"Leave him," Orochimaru said dismissively, "As tempting as the Sharingan is, it is not worth bringing down the personal wrath of something of that magnitude. Only a fool would so readily make such a being perceive you as an enemy," He reasoned thoughtfully.

"Than...what do we do, Sir?" Kabuto asked with a gulp.

Orochimaru turned to the medic ninja with a smirk, "Calm yourself, Kabuto, it doesn't suit one of your skill to be so easily alarmed and unsettled. For now, we shall wait and see who the real fools in this game are," He answered, turning his senses outward, "Hmm, the wind of the Kyuubi...it might be enough to break the windmill itself."

 **End of Chapter**

And this is the first chapter of a reimagined version of the classic idea of Naruto becoming the Kyuubi. Only, in this case, Naruto is not getting to turn into a human, hanyo, or even little(r) fox form. He is, for the foreseeable future, stuck as a giant fox.

Now, this obviously isn't going to have Naruto getting Kurama's memories or anything like that from the fusion fics. However, Naruto will get some new personality traits that were partially caused by residule from Kurama's spirit, and partialyl jsut him dealing with his new life.

Still, yeah, few other details: Tsuande is gearing up for war as they might not have noticed the change in chakra very well from so far away. Zetsu, as in the anime, saw the whole fight and is bit worried about the issues this could cause. And Kakashi is...coping well with what's hapened with his student. In my head, I imagine that he sat on the sidelines, staring for a while and than trying to motivate himsef into jumping on Naruto's nose like that.

Meanwhile, Orocihmaru is not enraged about not getting Sasuke. The reason for this is that I feel fans portray him in an odd light, and I'm not even talking abotu the pedo-jokes. I'm talking about the fact that he's more obsessed and angry in fics. In the anime, with some exceptions, he seems more amused and curious about most obstacles to his plans. And since he had to switch bodies before Sasuke got there, he porbably doesn't mind since he'll have to wait three years anyway- three years that he can spend subtle studying the anomally that is Naruto.

Well, next chapter, we get to see how Konoha reacts to Naruto's new form and power.


	2. Chapter 2

Friendly Neighborhood Nine-Tails

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

 **Matsukaze Tenma** \- Thanks! To you as well.

 **matthewrister** \- Right now

 **booklover41** \- Thanks.

 **Guest** \- Probably at some point, assuming he has them pre-timeskip.

 **The Sith'ari** \- Yo amke a very good point. XP

 **Guest** \- No, only one, but thanks forpointing that out.

 **Mangahero18** -True, not surewhy more don't try them.

 **Neo Kage Bunshin** \- Very true.

 **detrametal** \- Very good question.

 **dpdj1** \- Thanks. Though, its moreof aconversion than a fusion.

 **retreaver** \- You'd think there'd be more of these.

 **jonalefm** \- Good to hear.

 **wjohncraig07** \- Thank you for the link!

 **Althalus57** \- Yep, Kakashi is a bit of a troll here, as he should be. As for the rest of the village and the elders, you'll have to wait another day for that.

 **Guest** \- Not really. Him notbeing able totransform is half the humor.

 **JAIMOL** \- More has arrived!

 **UnsanMusho** \- We'll see. XP

Regular speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Beta: Dragon_Wizard91

AN Naruto is the size of Split-Kurama, aka the size of the other bijuu.

They were ninja; rank and overall experience regardless, they still understood the fact that their lives were filled with strangeness. From bending the elements to warping the mind to altering the body in the most bizarre ways, they were not easily stunned into silence. They were adaptable, they were reactive, they were ninja!

Yet, seeing one Kakashi Hatake riding on the head of a golden version of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, eye smiling down at them and asking if they need a lift?

That was a bit too much for anyone.

"...Kakashi-Sensei?" Rock Lee called out in surprise, seeing his sensei's rival riding on top of the Bijuu.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted with a peace sign and an eye smile.

"...Gai-Sensei is going to be most impressed if your Flames of Youth tamed such a beast!" Lee announced, still too shocked to say much else.

Gaara remained silent, eyes wide and wondering why Shukaku had suddenly gone so quiet.

The behemoth Kitsune glared with a tick mark, making Konoha's Miniature Green Beast gulp, **"He didn't tame anything, Bushy Brow!"** Naruto barked in annoyance.

Said bark made Lee struggle to remain standing as the wind whipped by him. Kakashi just looked a bit sheepish at the scene.

"...Naruto Uzumaki?" Gaara asked slowly.

"HUUUUUUH?" Lee gaped in shock, his jaw dropping with comically wide eyes.

 **"Gaara,"** Naruto greeted, eyeing the red head for a moment, **"Nice new look, it suits you,"** He commented idly.

Gaara legitimately didn't know how to respond to that. What do you say to a Bijuu complimenting your wardrobe? "Umm...Thank you?" He tried, looking to Kakashi with a raised eyebrow, who just eye-smiled back.

Gaara was sure the cyclops had planned this on some level.

Lee shook himself out of shock as he looked to Naruto in confusion, "Naruto, you...you have been a giant fox of chakra this entire time?!" He yelled in disbelief.

Naruto deadpanned at that, **"Yes, Lee, I was like this the whole time. I was tempted to release a few tails when you sent me spinning during our first meeting,"** He answered sarcastically.

"Now now, play nice with us fragile Ningen, Kyuubi-Sama," Kakashi requested jokingly.

"YOSH!" Lee cheered, to even Naruto's confusion, "Your Flames of Youth must truly burn brightly! To bind your enormous power, in a quest to find a worthy rival and to live among the mortals, all the while retraining your power! Truly inspiring!" He yelled with fire in his eyes, as if inspired.

Absolute silence followed.

 **"...Bushy Brow, that was a joke,"** Naruto informed as Lee blinked in confusion, **"I got...all of this just now. Yesterday, taxonomy would have said I was human."**

"Ohhh, apologies, Naruto! I must have misread your tone," Lee said with a grin, letting loose a loud but good natured laugh as everyone sweat-dropped.

 **"Am I really THAT bad at sarcasm or is it just not coming out right with this mouth?"** Naruto muttered, scrunching his eyebrows.

"No, it's just Lee," Kakashi informed with a whisper, "So, you two need a lift?" Kakashi asked, pointing his thumb towards Naruto's back, "We could use a couple of extra hands in case Sasuke wakes up and tries to bolt again."

 **"That and I might crush him next time if I'm not careful,"** Naruto added in, tapping one of his fingers to the ground for effect and causing a minor tremor.

"...Lee already exerted himself more than he probably should have and I would wager you might outpace my sand with little issue," Gaara answered as he composed himself, using a sand cloud to levitate them up onto the fox's back. There they found Sasuke Uchiha, bound in chakra suppressing tags, ropes and plastic handcuffs for good measure.

 **"You better not get sand in my ears...,"** Naruto grumbled halfheartedly as he raised his head back up, eyeing the nearby area of the bone forest, **"Geeze, Gaara, did you let Shukaku out to eat a summon boss?"**

"Hmmm?" Gaara asked, looking back at the battlefield, realizing it looked like a boneyard to the uninformed, "Our enemy could grow and manipulate his own bones," Gaara informed, not sure if Naruto was already aware of this or not.

 **"Did he summon or create a giant skeleton?"** Naruto asked bluntly.

"No, just a bone forest," Gaara answered, not fazed by the question.

 **"What a waste,"** Naruto grumbled as he started walking again, towering over the trees that he leveled with every footstep, **"I'm just going to assume that Shikamaru is, or was at the very least, where those leveled trees are,"** He stated, seeing the anomaly in the distance, _**'Damn. One perk of this body, I got one hell of a view whenever I stand up,'**_ He mentally mused, enjoying his far seeing gaze, enhanced by his size and sharper senses.

"That'd be a safe bet," Kakashi agreed, _'Well, that went well. If what Naruto told me is right, Choji and Neji were probably taken back to the village already, since they broke off first. Shikamaru and Kiba might still be there, with or without the medics being there, but they might already be running from the giant Nine-Tailed Fox,'_ Kakashi mused to himself.

 **Meanwhile**

"Holyshit holyshit holyshit!" Temari whispered in terror as she and Shikamaru ran and slid through an opening under a pile of trees, "No one said anything about Bijuu!" She snapped to the Nara, feeling the vibrations in the ground get louder. She had seen what the One Tailed Tanuki could do; she had no desire to see what the Nine-Tailed Fox could do!

"News to me too! I thought the Kyuubi was dead!" Shikamaru retorted, sweat gathering on his forehead.

"What!? You can't kill a-" Temari started, only for Shikamaru to cover her mouth quickly and point ahead of them, above from their laying position.

There, bottom half pinned under the trees and smirking back at them, was Tayuya of the North Gate, "Hello, Motherfuckers," She greeted, a small trail of blood leaking from her mouth, as they stared at her in horror, "I'm going to fucking die here, shitheads…there's damn near next to no chance of avoiding that. Still, I think I'd rather enjoy taking you cunts to hell with me," She said as they went wide eyed, too far away to grab her and with too little room to attack her, not to mention the shaking getting worse and worse, "HEY _FURBALL_! COME HERE, I GOT A SNACK FOR YOU! A LEAF-SAND BANANA SPLIT! DON'T WORRY; YOU CAN HAVE ME AS THE FUCKING _CHERRY_ ON TOP!" She yelled up to the sky with a vicious grin.

"...Wow, the ladies really do go for the cute and fluffy stuff- one is already offering their virginity to you," A voice said from right above the tree logs.

"Wait...I know that voice," Shikamaru mused, Temari nodding in confusion.

"What the- Oh you got to be shitting me!" Tayuya growled in frustration, "Good news, Shitbrains- it's your friends. Now get out of here so I can gag on my own tongue in peace," She informed with a scowl.

The two blinked, looking to each other before slowly crawling back out.

They nearly shat their pants as they peeked out and saw the giant nose and teeth hovering just a dozen feet above them.

"Oh gods..." One, or both, of them squeaked.

"You two have fun in there?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile, appearing behind them as they jumped in alarm, Temari about to strike with her fan.

"K-Kakashi!?" Shikamaru shouted in surprise.

"According to my birth certificate, yes," Kakashi answered with a chuckle.

"Don't sneak up-Euh!?" Temari yelled, jumping as the titanic Kitsune snorted and blew hot air on her. She shivered as she stared up into those blue eyes, that held some kind of evil intent in them as her brother sat on its forehead- wait what?! "Gaara?" She called up in surprise, seeing the red head standing up there with a curious expression on his face. Than he did the strangest thing ever…of all time.

"...Shikamaru and Temari, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," He sang off in a monotone, leaving Temari gaping as her mind shut down, "...I fail to see what this has to do with being a younger sibling, Naruto," Gaara commented in confusion.

 **"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. While I may not have a family, I have observed many in envy. And siblings, older and younger, always take time out of their days to embarrass their siblings every now and again,"** Naruto said sagely with an amused yet tired smirk.

"Wait..." Temari said slowly.

"...Did he just say...?" Shikamaru continued.

"...Naruto?" They both finished as they looked at the golden mountain before looking back down to an imaginary outline of Naruto. They looked back and forth several times before they came to the same conclusion, "WHAAAAA-?!"

 **"SHUT** _ **THE FUCK**_ **UP!"** Naruto bellowed, covering his ears as he jerked upwards.

"Yeah, his ears are a bit sensitive at the moment," Kakashi informed, wiggling a finger in his own while Temari and Shikamaru swayed from the onslaught their ears just endured.

"Naruto, please do not jerk around so much! You almost sent Sasuke flying into the horizon!" Lee requested, one arm grabbing the thick fur and the other holding onto one of the Uchiha's bonds.

"...Hey, Cyclops?" Tayuya called with a blank expression, eyebrow raised, and still trapped beneath the logs, "Am I hallucinating here? Is the blood loss getting to me?" She asked curiously.

"No, no. This is real," Kakashi assured with an eye smile.

"Then all you leaf ninjas are batshit crazy," Tayuya said bluntly.

"Says the woman working as a lapdog for the mad scientist born and raised in the Leaf," Naruto countered with a smirk.

"Wasn't on his damn resume," Tayuya muttered with an eye roll.

"...What rock did Orochimaru find you under that you didn't know that?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **"Don't you mean what LOG he found her under?"** Naruto corrected with a smirk.

"Screw you, furball!" Tayuya yelled with a growl.

 **"With what?"** Naruto retorted with a head tilt, **"No, seriously, with WHAT?"**

"Your fucking over fluffed tails you piss-stained fox!" Tayuya rebutted.

 **"That's just some weird version of masturbation,"** Naruto countered with a raised eyebrow, suppressing a smirk.

"No need to insult someone on their deathbeds, Naruto. That's just cruel," Kakashi mock scolded.

"This is getting weird," Temari noted with a sweat-drop.

"...So that's how it is, huh?" Shikamaru asked calmly after a moment, getting everyone's attention. Naruto looked at him with a scowl, knowing that Shikamaru was, while a friend, too smart at times, "I knew you were something special, Naruto. Troublesome, extra troublesome, but special. Just wasn't expecting it to be this big," He continued, scratching his head with a sigh.

 **"...Just get your pineapple head on my back before I leave you two behind,"** Naruto grumbled with a glare, holding out a palm for them as Kakashi shunshined back unto his head, **"Kakashi, get back down there,"** Naruto said bluntly as he lifted the two intellectuals up far enough to jump the rest on their own.

"Huh? How come?" Kakashi asked curiously.

 **"Cause we're not leaving her,"** Naruto answered bluntly.

"What? Why the hell would we save her?" Temari asked with a scowl, Shikamaru raising an eyebrow.

 **"Eh? What about me?"** Tayuya called up, straining her ears to hear anyone besides the overgrown fox.

"Naruto, she's an enemy ninja," Shikamaru pointed out.

Naruto let out a long and annoyed sigh, one of his tails snapping in aggravation, **"Okay, the nice answer is because I don't want to leave a fellow ninja in a state where she's likely going to be either eaten alive by wild animals or captured by anyone else that might have been drawn by all the commotion, BUT if you want a** _ **"Pragmatic"**_ **answer, it's because she fucking works for Orochimaru and Can Give Us Info After We Save Her!"** Naruto answered, his voice getting louder with his frustration, **"Or did I dream up that class lesson that Shinobi use capture and interrogation!?"**

There was a long, long silence after that before Kakashi looked over his shoulder, eye smiling at the passengers, "Anyone else want to argue with my adorable and fluffy student?" He asked cheerfully.

"You're his sensei! Control him!" Temari whispered with a glare.

"A, he can hear you. B, I'm not stupid enough to try. C, even if I was, the answer is still hell no. And D, he's right," Kakashi listed off effortlessly.

 **"Any more stupid comments or questions from the supposed geniuses?"** Naruto asked dryly, Temari gulping a bit but remaining silent, **"No? Good. Sensei, hurry up so I can go home."**

"I believe Naruto's Flames of Youth are being replaced with Flames of Annoyance," Lee commented to himself.

"You know, if you fuckers are just going to freaking torture me, feel free to just eat my ass," Tayuya said flatly.

 **"Sensei, one more sex joke and I'll never let you read Icha Icha in peace. Ever,"** Naruto warned, making the man pause, looking up at the blond as if debating if the Bijuu could actually succeed in such an endeavor.

"...Think you can lend a paw here?" Kakashi requested, motioning to the logs.

Naruto gave an enormous eye roll at that, **"Lazy pervert,"** He muttered, starting to move aside the, to him, tiny bits of wood while trying not to further crush the red head.

"...This is one of the weirdest days I've ever had," Temari commented with a sigh as she sank down onto the soft, golden fur.

"Temari?" Gaara said, causing her to look up at him curiously, "What did Naruto mean by a 'weird version' of masturbation?" He asked with a head tilt.

There was an awkward silence…which was quickly and violently broken by the new bijuu.

 **"Oh HELL no! Gaara, you are NOT getting an advanced Birds and Bees lesson on my back!"** Naruto snapped, glaring over his shoulder at his passengers, making them all shiver under the gaze of the giant blue orbs.

"It's bad enough you're using a goddamn Bijuu as a taxi service, leave the fucker some dignity," Tayuya commented, a clone of Kakashi holding her bridal style as the original jumped back on Naruto's head.

"Now you're on his side?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

The crippled Sound Kunoichi shrugged, "I'm fucked royally and screwed just as epically no matter what I do. I figure I might as well as enjoy...whatever is going on here," Tayuya said with a shrug as Kakashi's clone brought her up onto Naruto's back, staying around to keep an eye on her.

 **"...So, what was that about you and Gaara's sister doing the split, Shikamaru?"** Naruto asked with a dry smirk as they both face palmed.

"...I feel like I'm not getting a reference," Gaara commented blankly.

Kakashi and his clone just chuckled to themselves, "Well, this just keeps getting more interesting, eh, Naruto?" He asked as the fox trotted.

 **"Interesting...right, exactly the word for it,"** Naruto muttered with a small smile.

 **Meanwhile**

Konoha wasn't the only one reacting to the birth of the New Kyuubi. No, most of the continent knew something was up by now. Perhaps few more so than a single red headed kunoichi in the Grass Village. Being a sensor, Karin had sensed something going on in the east, something powerful but distant. But the moment the full power of the Kyuubi had been unleashed, the instant that pillar of vile chakra formed...

She collapsed to her knees, retching as her stomach emptied its continents onto the ground. It was too powerful, too sinister and overwhelming for her to even cope with. As if it was going to burn away her soul. Her entire body went numb as she mentally stared at it, unable to look away...She didn't even realize her nose started to bleed from the stress it caused her, or that her arms clawed into her side...

Then, all at once, there was a light in the darkness, a gentle warmth amongst the burning hatred. It was small at first, but quickly grew as the hatred weakened, as if cleansing or feasting on the hatred of that chakra to add to its own. With time, the flicker of light became a beacon, then an fire, until it was like she was staring into the sun itself. Comforting and life-giving, but completely overwhelming all the same.

"...Where am I?" She asked, blinking herself back to consciousness, finding herself in a hospital bed.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Karin," A female voice noted.

Karin's head shot up and stared at the woman next to the door, "Kasukabe!" She greeted in surprise. While Karin wasn't exactly happy with the situation she inherited from her mother, she did have some allies among the Grass, if not outright friends. This petit, short haired brunette with brown eyes was certainly one of them.

"The Kusa-Gensui was a bit worried when one of our most gifted sensors fainted in the middle of the street," The Chunin commented idly as she sat on the bed, a white cat with two different colored ears- one brown and the other grey- sitting on her lap.

Karin rolled her eye at that title. Since they weren't one of the major villages, their leader wasn't officially recognized as a 'kage' by the rest of the world. So, the person running a lesser village either gave the middle finger and took the title anyway or, more normally, took up a different title. The Kusa-Gensui, or Grass General, was theirs.

"Karin. What happened?" Yu Kasukabe asked with a serious expression as she petted her cat.

"...I don't know," Karin answered absently, mostly honest, "I felt this...chakra isn't even the word for it. It was like looking into the heart of hatred itself. But the raw power it excluded nearly crushed my mind," She answered softly, clenching the bed sheet.

"Calico sensed it too," Yu answered, her cat meowing his agreement, "He said it was like being the mouse for once, only against a sabertooth," She quipped lightly, her feline friend glaring at her jab.

"...Kasukabe, what DID happen?" Karin asked curiously, cautiously.

The Chunin shook her head, "We're still verifying it, with scouts heading to the border, but-" She paused, looking at Karin with a steely glance, "-we think the Kyuubi returned, at the border of the Land of Fire no less," She answered with a scowl.

Karin gapped openly at that, her eyes dilated as she processed that, "...How far?" She asked numbly.

"The Valley of the End, by the looks of it," Yu answered solemnly.

It hit Karin like a ton of bricks, 'That's...That's still two whole countries away from here, nearly three! All that distance and it was still that intense?!' She thought in disbelief. She had known about the Bijuu, everyone did, but she never imagined just how outclassed the average ninja was to one of them, let alone the strongest of them.

"Karin," Kasukabe spoke strongly, putting a hand on Karin's shoulder, snapping her out of her trance, "I know you've been through a lot already, but can you tell me where the Kyuubi is now?" She asked, leaving the unspoken question in the air: Is it getting farther away or closer?

Karin would normally be a bit annoyed at that moment, but swallowed her tongue as she cautiously leaked her sensor ability back out. She was very glad she couldn't go "blind" with her sensing ability or she would have already. She blinked as she found what she was looking for, "I have good news and..." Karin trialed off unsurely.

"Bad news?" Kasukabe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No...I don't know what to call it, but it's news," Karin answered in confusion, "It is getting further away. I'd say it's a half way to the center of Fire Country, but don't quote me on that," She answered, having trouble locking onto that mass of chakra's precise center.

"That is good. I can tell the Gensui we're not about to die," Kasukabe said with a small smirk, "And the other news?"

"...I thought I was imagining it or just feeling relief after my sensor ability shut off, but..." Karin paused, scrunching her eyebrows, "It's...different."

"What is? The Kyuubi?" Kasukabe asked with a frown.

"Yeah. It's...the hatred is gone. All the malevolence, everything is gone. Now it just feels...warm. Still massively powerful, but not burning your mind with hatred," Karin rambled a bit, "I...have no way to describe it adequately. Am I making sense at all?"

"You? Yes. What you're saying? Not really," Kasukabe answered, not sure what could make a Bijuu change the nature of its chakra.

"That thing must really not like Konoha, if its heading ba-," Karin muttered, freezing in shock.

"Karin?" Yu questioned in concern, seeing the red head sitting there with a pale expression.

"I...I think it saw me," Karin whispered fearfully, "It...looked right at me, I swear..."

 **Meanwhile**

"Naruto? Everything okay?" Kakashi called up from the rocky river, seeing Naruto looking off to the North-West with a suspicious glare on his face, giving him a very angry look.

 **"Hmm, I think someone is watching me,"** Naruto noted idly, everyone sweat-dropping.

 _'Yeah, probably everyone in the elemental nation is one way or another looking in your direction,'_ Was the general thought shared amongst everyone.

"Anyway, Kiba and Kankuro aren't here," Kakashi said as he looked around the area again, "They must have killed their opponents and high tailed it out of here when they saw us coming," He deduced.

"Can't imagine why," Temari muttered sarcastically.

Naruto ignored that, focusing on his Sensei's words, **"Opponents? Kiba was only fighting one guy,"** Naruto noted with a head tilt.

"Well, this other guy is either a twin or a clone, so he might have been hiding somewhere," Kakashi answered with a shrug.

 **"Eh, we'll get the story from them when we get back,"** Naruto decided with a shrug as his sensei jumped back on, **"Any more stops?"**

"Unless you want to go site seeing?" Kakashi suggested, holding his hands up in a shrug.

 **"Maybe tomorrow,"** Naruto answered, yawning a bit, coming off as a loud roar, **"You sure Neji and Choji are back in the village?"** Naruto questioned even as he continued his walking, Kakashi having leaped up back onto his back.

"With you walking around? Definitely," Kakashi answered evenly, "The medics probably rushed them back the moment they thought the old Kyuubi was back."

Naruto grunted at that, choosing to not make a comment to that but instead occupying himself with some eavesdropping.

"So...any chance in hell of you bastards letting me squeal and skip the whole torture part?" Tayuya asked in a grumble.

"Maybe, but depends on Anko's mood- she has a personal desire to squeeze every ounce of info on Orochimaru out of you," Kakashi informed idly.

"Fucking great," Tayuya muttered.

"Still, assuming you don't try to lie or leave anything else, they might be lenient since none of ours died on this mission- so far at least," Kakashi added on thoughtfully.

"Now who's being cruel?" Shikamaru muttered under his breath with a sweat-drop.

"...Naruto," Gaara called out absently, getting everyone's attention and receiving a loud hum, "The Kyuubi, the old one? Is it-?"

 **"He's dead,"** Naruto answered bluntly, no obvious show of sadness or happiness over that fact.

Gaara's eyes went wide at that statement...

"Gaara? Are you okay?" Temari asked, leaning over to place a hand on his shoulder in concern.

Gaara slowly looked to her with shocked eyes, "He's wailing," He answered numbly as Temari looked confused, "Shukaku is sobbing."

Temari looked shocked at that herself, the rest as well, openly gaping at her little brother while Kakashi narrowed his eye at that. But unseen to the others, Naruto scowled as he marched on towards home.

End of Chapter

There we go, Chapter 2. Here we have Kakashi and Naruto pranking everyone by beingcompletely and utterly casual about the "Naruto is a Kyuubi no Kitsune now" thing. Naruto, while understandably drained, is enjoying it all the same. And someone needs to teach Gaara a few things, apparently.

Anyway, Tayuya got saved, but her ultimate fate is up for debate. Who knows, maybe Naruto will eat her, lol. As for Karin, I did some research andfoundthat she was in Kusa for a while, so I had her still there when this went down- and boy did she get overloaded!

Also, Yu Kasukabe is a character from "Problem Children Are Coming From Another World, Aren't They?" He personality and ability seemed like a good thing to put in the Grass Village, a place known for its diplomacy.

Moving on, yes, the world at large is already start to catch on that something strange is going on. Some already gather that the/a Kyuubi is back, but only a few have got an idea of what happened.

Final not, I came up with the title Kusa-Gensui because the five major villages are the only ones with recognized Kages. In the filler with the Star Village, Sakura even found it surprising that the village called its leader a Kage, hinting that anything like an Amekage or Kusakage would equally be seen as odd.

Not much else to say. Hope you all enjoyed this.


	3. Chapter 3

Friendly Neighborhood Nine-Tails

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

The trek to the village was quiet. Or, at least as quiet as a walking Kaiju-Kitsune could be.

"So...we're just going to walk straight up to the village like this?" Shikamaru asked slowly.

 **"Yes,"** Naruto answered bluntly.

"Don't worry, I'll send a shadow clone ahead to inform the Hokage," Kakashi assured with an eye-smile over his shoulder.

"...Shouldn't we vacate his back then? You know, in case they try some kind of preemptive strike?" Temari asked nervously.

"I should be able to protect against anything that should reach us," Gaara pointed out neutrally.

 **"And I'm fairly sure I can take a hit or two,"** Naruto mused.

"You're just oozing with self-confidence," Tayuya snarked with a smirk.

 **"You got one of those curse seal thingies, right Red?"** Naruto asked with a scowl.

"Umm, yeah, why?" Tayuya asked with a blink.

 **"Did** _ **you**_ **know what your new body could do the first time?"** Naruto pointed out dryly.

"...I see your point," Tayuya said sheepishly, "I didn't even know I had fucking horns until the third tim- _WOW_!"

The entire mountain of fur, muscle, and chakra came to a complete halt, sending everyone jerking and Kakashi nearly falling off the head, "What the hell, Naruto!?" Shikamaru asked, blushing as he found his head between Temari's open legs.

 **"...You had horns,"** Naruto repeated in a deadpan **, "Red, please tell me that somebody made Horny jokes?"**

Everyone, especially Tayuya, face-palmed at that, "Yes, asshole, they fucking did!" She answered in irritation.

 **"Oh thank you! Someone had to have, but I'd rather it not be me,"** Naruto said with a sigh of relief as he began walking again.

"Naruto, a little warning would be most appreciated!" Lee called, nearly losing his lunch at that sudden stop. Which he found strange, as he never had that problem before when moving at high speeds, but he had never rode a Bijuu either.

 **"Consider it training for riding on a giant summon's head!"** Naruto called back with a chuckle.

"That is true," Kakashi admitted, "...Though, in fairness, fur seems to be harder to hold onto with chakra," He mused thoughtfully, remembering riding on some toads with his sensei a few times.

"...Naruto?" Gaara spoke up, "Shikamaru had his head between Temari's legs. Does that warrant another song?" Gaara asked curiously.

Kakashi almost laughed as he saw the enormous ears perk up at that and felt the massive muscles moving beneath his feet as the eyes widen **, "WHAT THE** _ **FUCK**_ **ARE YOU TWO** _ **DOING**_ **ON MY BACK?!"** Naruto yelled in outrage.

"Nothing, we swear!" Temari promised quickly.

"It was an accident, honest!" Shikamaru added in.

"I don't know, your face was getting _really_ deep in there~" Tayuya teased with an evil smirk as they glared at her.

"What is with you!?" Temari yelled in a hiss.

"You paralyzed me!" Tayuya hissed back.

"Ah, to be young again," Kakashi said wistfully.

 **"They can be young off my back!"** Naruto snapped, **"New rules! No fucking, making out, or anything else ecchi on my back! I'm not a taxi and I am NOT a place for a quickie!"**

"...Not even if it's two girls?" Kakashi proposed with an eye-smile.

 **"...Maybe,"** Naruto conceded after a long moment.

"Really?" Temari asked blankly.

 **"My back, my rules! You got a problem with it, I can give you the express route home,"** Naruto said, making them all flinch as one of his tails snapped in the air.

"...You know, a shadow clone might dispel on the way, I think I'll go in person," Kakashi said cheerfully as he walked to the side of Naruto's head.

"W-wait, you're leaving us here alone?!" Temari asked with a bit of panic.

"Hmm? Of course not. I'm leaving you with my fluffy student. He'll take good care of you," Kakashi promised as he jumped off the side and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Temari watched over the edge, to where he had vanished, slowly looking up to the goliath, slit blue eye, watching her without amusement, **"Got a problem with that, Sandy?"**

"No, no! Everything is peachy!" Temari assured quickly, scurrying back to her seat.

"...What the ever living shit is fucking wrong with you?" Tayuya asked blankly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still a bit intimidated by the gargantuan forest animal filled with razor sharp teeth," Temari said with a sickly sweet smile.

"We don't have many summons in Suna," Gaara filled in offhandedly.

 **"The fact that I beat your brother as a human probably doesn't help much,"** Naruto said with a smirk, **"No offense, Gaara."**

"None taken," Gaara answered uncaringly.

"...Wait, what?" Lee and Tayuya asked at the same time.

 **"Hmm? Oh, you never heard, Lee? Gaara was going full Raccoon mode during the invasion, so I ended up fighting him before he killed anyone,"** Naruto supplied with a shrug.

"Please don't shrug," Lee requested weakly.

"...So you fucked up a Bijuu, before you were a Bijuu?" Tayuya asked slowly, smirking a bit, "Goddamn, Foxy."

 **"I wouldn't put it like that...,"** Naruto said awkwardly.

"Shukaku wouldn't either," Gaara informed, hearing his demon grumble about the insults. At least it wasn't wailing anymore. Though, the sniffles were still a bit disturbing.

They all fell into an uncomfortable silence before Naruto let loose a mighty sigh **, "So...okay, screw it, the silence is boring. Red, why did you join up with the Snake?"** Naruto asked with a scowl.

Tayuya paused, considering her options before giving the situation a fuck it shrug, "Didn't really have anything else. I was an orphaned brat in some back alley town, living on the streets," She answered uncaringly.

 **"Know the feeling,"** Naruto said with an eye roll.

"...Would you have taken the offer?" Tayuya asked curiously.

 **"Probably not, but just because I'd like to think the guy would have come off as too creepy for me to consider,"** Naruto said idly.

"True, but...well, no offense, but I didn't want to end up as some gross fucker's ass-toy. At least with Orochimaru I got to be a bit badass," Tayuya said with a smirk.

 **"Better than Teme's reason,"** Naruto said with a snort.

"He's still out cold, by the way," Tayuya informed.

 **"Good to hear. I...really can't put up with his bull right now,"** Naruto said with a sigh, "Impatient little fucker."

"Naruto, you do remember you were the smallest of us, right?" Shikamaru reminded with an arched eyebrow.

 **"And now you're all bite sized,"** Naruto said in annoyance.

"Could you all stop pissing off the fucking Bijuu here?" Tayuya requested with a groan.

"Everything we say pisses him off!" Temari countered.

 **"Sue me, Pigtails! I'm fucking tired after the day I've had!"** Naruto snapped with a growl.

"...Temari," Gaara addressed neutrally, "Please shut up. Now."

 **Meanwhile**

Tsunade would admit it: She had no idea what the hell she was getting into.

She hadn't been here when the Kyuubi got free all those years ago, she had not seen the destruction it wrought, nor had she felt the pure overwhelming power of its chakra.

The air grew heavy when it was still a distant blur, announcing its presence for all to take notice of it before they even felt the ground trembling.

"Everyone, get into position!" She declared loudly from outside the walls before bringing her hand down as a great cloud of smoke appeared around her.

 **"Tsunade-sama, you called?"** Katsuya asked respectfully.

Against a Bijuu, a summon had two initial uses: Either a surprise attack or as a diversion for the demon to focus on. She chose the latter.

"Katsuya, I'm actually sorry to bring you into this," Tsunade said with a sigh, "The Kyuubi is free again."

 **"...I see,"** Katsuya acknowledged with just a hint of hesitation **, "I will aide you in any battle, Tsunade-sama, but I fear I won't be of great aid against such a foe."**

Tsunade smirked a bit, "Don't sell yourself short, Katsu. Besides, your first role here is keeping its attention while we spring some traps to stall it," She informed.

 **"Slow it?"** Katsuya questioned.

"Yeah, Jiraiya definitely felt it too, so we're holding up until he gets his ass back here," Tsunade explained with a scowl as she looked over her shoulder. There were at least a hundred ninja dotting the walls of Konoha, now seemingly empty with every non-combatant in the safe-houses, "I don't particularly like the plan, but..."

 **"It is the best option,"** Katsuya agreed as she watched the enlarging shape approaching them **, "...Tsunade-sama? Does there seem something strange about the Kyuubi to you?"** She asked, sounding like she would frown if her face allowed it. She had never seen the Kyuubi in person, but something was off about it...

"That would be the nice shade of gold you're noticing, instead of the usual crimson," Kakashi said merrily from Tsunade's left, making her nearly jump in surprise. Not normally something that he could do, sneaking up on a kage, but with her attention on the giant fox approaching, he couldn't resist.

And thank every survival instinct he had to duck under that annoyed punch, "Kakashi! I thought you had gotten eaten," Tsunade commented in surprise, "What took you so long?"

"It's a long story, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with an eye smile, "However, I do know a way to help the situation," He assured confidentially.

"Oh? Do tell," Tsunade requested, knowing Kakashi had been there that night, even if they hadn't let him participate. Surely he would have some sound advice?

"Stand down," Kakashi said in a blunt, calm, casual voice.

"Excuse me, what?" Tsunade asked with a scowl, "Did you just tell me to stand down while a Kyuubi is marching on our village?!"

"Yes, yes I did," Kakashi answered, unphased and eye smiling.

"And why, pray tell, would I do that instead of having you committed for obvious insanity?" Tsunade asked with glare.

"Because, as you said, it's " _A_ " Kyuubi, not " **The** " Kyuubi," Kakashi answered vaguely.

"...What are you babbling?" Tsunade asked, scrunching her brow at the statement.

In response, Kakashi held up a pair of binoculars for her. She raised an eyebrow, but took them nonetheless, looking through them.

The Kyuubi was indeed different, as there was no way they got the hair and eye color so far off. Instead of a fox with red fur and eyes running at the village, she had one calmly walking towards them with...golden fur...and blue eyes.

"...You can't be serious," Tsunade whispered as the binoculars slipped from her hand in shock.

"Mission success, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with a salute, smirking a bit at her, "I suggest letting my student report in so he can drop off our escapee and his passengers," Kakashi recommended.

Tsunade looked to Kakashi for a moment, then back at the still approaching fox, its features now plain without aided sight. The fox looked more than a bit annoyed, but mostly...tired, "...STAND DOWN! EVERYONE STAND DOWN!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs, echoing throughout the area.

Several Shinobi, confused and fearful, quickly jumped out of the path of the approaching Bijuu. The fox didn't even look at them, continuing towards the village with eyes locked dead on Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama...?" **Katsuya asked nervously as the beast of living chakra got closer and closer, th** e ground shaking more and more with every step.

"Just trust me, Katsuya. If I'm wrong, you can kill Kakashi," Tsunade promised as she could hear various Shinobi talking in voices of fear and terror. The Copycat Ninja just eye-smiled at the threat, the ground shaking beneath them. Or, rather, the giant slug underneath them was, but same difference.

Katsuya trusted Tsunade, and respected her greatly. But as the great vulpine head eventually came to loom so close to her own form, she couldn't help shivering in fear.

There was a lengthy silence as the Bijuu stared down the kage, every last soul watching in anticipation.

 **"...You lose weight, Baa-chan?"** Naruto asked with a small smirk.

"...NARUTO!?" Tsunade screamed in utter disbelief. Sure, she suspected it, but hearing it was another thing.

Coincidentally, several other ninja yelled the same name around the same second Tsunade did. This led to everyone who didn't already start putting two-and-two together, to gap in disbelief.

 **"Yes, yes, now quit your yelling, all of you!"** Naruto yelled back as he rubbed his ears, silencing all of them with his booming voice and making several ninja fall backwards in fright, **"Yes, to answer your question, I'm a megaton fox now, deal with it!"** Naruto snapped as he rubbed his head, looking over the village to see all the faces either confused or terrified…or both.

"T-that's Naruto?" Sakura whispered numbly.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-the baka is a Kaiju...," Ino whispered dumbly.

"Wait, so...the gaki became the Fox?" Anko commented, blinking owlishly, "How does that even work..."

"This could be...problematic," Hiashi summarized evenly, trying not shiver when he swore the creature looked at him.

"He's a bit tired and grouchy," Kakashi whispered to Tsunade.

"I can see that," Tsunade whispered back.

 **"I can still hear you,"** Naruto said with a glare, making many of the onlookers clam up in worry that he could hear them.

First downside of being a megaton fox: Everything is louder.

Tsunade swallowed briefly as she tried to stare down the Kyuubi no Naruto, "Naruto, what did you do?" She asked, trying to sound stern with moderate success.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, **"I fucking won. Now will all of you assholes get off my back! I was actually starting to relax until Lee puked on me!"** Naruto called over his shoulder as he heard several people make noises of disgust at that.

Second downside of being a megaton fox: Everyone can hear everything you say.

"Sorry, Naruto...I am unused to this form of movement," Lee apologized weakly, too low for any save Naruto to hear.

 **"Yeah, yeah, Bushybrow. Gaara, could you?"** Naruto requested.

A few seconds later, a large " _cloud_ " of sand hovered off of Naruto's back, transporting two Suna ninja, two Konoha ninja, one crippled Oto ninja and one bound traitor…the last of which was now awake and struggling in his bounds.

"Yeah, Duckbutt Head woke up," Tayuya commented as they were lowered onto the still-nervous slug boss, the Uchiha muffling something as he tried to look at Naruto with an alarmed and pale expression, "Least he's gagged."

 **"You said it,"** Naruto said with an eye roll. Right now, he really didn't want to deal with...anything, really.

"Umm...Mission complete, Lady Hokage," Shikamaru greeted awkwardly.

Tsunade stared at the group for a long time, "ANBU, get the Uchiha to a cell and the rest of them to the hospital," She ordered loudly, several masked figures appearing to take them away, a bit slower than normal as they stayed cautious around the Bijuu. Tsunade turned to the Suna Shinobi awkwardly, "You two are free to find your brother- he's somewhere in the village," She informed. The siblings nodded, Temari vanishing in a shunshin while Gaara glanced back at Naruto for a moment before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

The remaining group fell into an awkward silence, "So...what's with the red head with the broken legs?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Screw you, tit-whoring bitch," Tayuya swore in annoyance.

"What did you just say?" Tsunade asked, one part pissed, one part shocked

"She's one of Orochimaru's guards, sent out to bring Sasuke to him. Naruto...suggested we bring her back for information," Kakashi explained awkwardly.

 **"And as I went to the trouble of** _ **carefully**_ **digging her out from under a pile of trees, I'd appreciate you not crushing her skull, Granny,"** Naruto commented pointedly.

"Listen to the fox, Skank," Tayuya said with a smirk.

 **"That said, feel free to get a Hyuuga to make her mute if she doesn't stop with that,"** Naruto said blankly.

"Asshole, I thought you liked me?" Tayuya asked with a pout.

 **"I do, but I like Granny more,"** Naruto answered with a smirk.

Tsunade sighed, "Naruto, we are going to need...a LONG talk about all of this," She informed, wiping a hand over her face.

 **"Okay, let me stop you right there Tsunade,"** Naruto said flatly, getting the blonde's attention with the use of her name, **"I basically just died and got turned into a mass of chakra. I am confused, I am pissed, I am grouchy, I am miserable for some many reasons, but most of all? I am fucking tired as shit. So anything you need to hear from ME can wait until tomorrow. As it is, I am going to go curl up behind the Hokage Mountain and I am going to hopefully have my first nap as a megaton fox,"** He ranted, staring down at here evenly, daring her to say otherwise.

Tsunade gulped subtly before nodding, "Very well...dismissed?" Tsunade answered unsurely, not entirely certain what to say in this situation.

"Smooth," Kakashi jabbed flatly, getting a glare for his effort, "Have a nice nap, My Fluffy Student!" He called out with an eye-smile and a wave

Naruto rolled his eyes before glancing down, **"...Katsuya, right?"** He asked lazily.

 **"Y-yes, Kyu- Naruto-sama!"** Katsuya greeted shakily.

 **"Huh. I think this is the first time we've actually met,"** Naruto noted idly before shrugging, **"Well, as pointless as it was, thank you for helping protect the village,"** He commented before he started to walk around the village.

Katsuya gulped, **"...Tsunade-sama, if there is nothing else, I...need to return home now,"** Katsuya requested, not wanting to piss all over the village's figurative front lawn.

"You can go," Tsunade answered in understanding, turning to Kakashi, "WHAT, in the name of my ancestors, made you think bringing him right up to the front gate was a good idea?!" She asked with a glare.

Kakashi shrugged, "We had a high asset target, various comrades exhausted, and a crippled prisoner...and Naruto wanted to go home and sleep, so I wasn't about to argue with the, quote, megaton fox, unquote," He answered casually.

"And you thought that justified a village wide panic!?" Tsunade demanded.

"To be honest, Lady Hokage? Kind of, yes," Kakashi answered bluntly as he stared at her, completely seriousl, "The village was always going to react badly to this no matter what, at least initially. Naruto has a tough time ahead of him right now, so I thought it best to let him know this can still be his home rather than making him stay at a figurative arm's length, miles away. Unless you want to explain to the daimyo why there is a giant golden fox wondering and sleeping around all of Fire Country and avoiding here?" Kakashi explained unapologetically.

"...You've thought this out," Tsunade commented in slight surprise.

"No, Tsunade, I didn't. I just saw my student needed some reassurance and some rest," He retorted with an eye-smile.

Tsunade groaned as she rubbed her forehead, "I should really demote you or something for this. For now, just fill me in on what you know," She requested.

"That, I can gladly do. Though, if you want the full story, I'd suggest Sasuke. Unless you don't mind the whole village finding out," Kakashi answered with a shrug.

While Tsunade tried to ease a growing headache, Naruto walked around the walls of Konoha, feeling the eyes of every Shinobi on him as he moved on top of the mountain and eased himself onto it. He had to admit, it was kind of comfy.

With a mighty sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to tune out everything: Tsunade, Kakashi, the Shinobi, the civilians in hiding, the ANBU, everything.

It wasn't easy, but the sounds eventually faded and blurred away.

Now he just prayed that he didn't roll over in his sleep...or pee in his sleep.

 **End of Chapter**

Well, there it is. Sorry it took so long. Mix of life issue, writtersblock, andthinking I had lessdone than I did. Nothing much else to say. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter even if not much happened.

 **Review Response:**

 **BukkakeNoJutsu** \- Maaaaaaybe. XP

\- Trying!

 **Jadehauch** \- Thanks(delete?)

 **MyNameIsLaura** \- Thanks, hope you enjoy the rest to come.

 **Guest** \- Randomly poppingout chapters? Yes. Forgetting about fics? Never!

 **AmbertheCat** \- Hehe, we'll see, we'll see. Everyone is mainly in shock right now.

 **Zaralann** \- Half Kurama, AKA the size ofthe other Bijuu?

 **Disappointed** \- Don't worry, there is a reason Naruto is only half is for plot purposes- and it makes sense, really. Still, that will be addressed later.

 **Teshirath** \- He might. XP

 **Azrael Akuma** \- I don't think Danzo could have planned for this.

 **Wesdog101** \- I'll try to stay awesome, as will my fics. XP Ps- yes, yes he will.

 **Aidois** \- I try, but don't always succeed.

 **Aridyne** \- Yes, poor ShuShu.

 **The Sith'ari-** Naruto having a human form is somewhere between long ways away and never.

 **-** They might, yes.

 **UnsanMusho** \- Sorry, you'llneed towaitfor the shock to pass and letit settle in.

 **KaixDecayx** \- Hmm, not a bad theory.

 **actionliker** \- You'd think there'd be more like this. As for the slow update- lot of fics and lot of ideas and than life in general.

 **Guest** -True, Kishimoto has some plotholes. And don't worry, there'll be more on the Half-size thing later.

 **Mangahero18** \- Have a lot of fics. As for the cult thing...yeah, that might happen.

 **mellra** \- I'm sure you'll have funnext chapter. XP

 **Asurau** \- We'll get to that later. XP


End file.
